Talk:Touch Ranger
Complete rewrite. The previous text (which replaced the excellent build to which this page used to redirect) was, frankly, horrible and needed to go. — HarshLanguage 22:58, 10 May 2007 (CDT) :Nice job on the rewrite. I put the cleanup tag there earlier and added this article to my to-do list, but you beat me to it. BigAstro 02:25, 11 May 2007 (CDT) ::<3 HL -Auron 02:27, 11 May 2007 (CDT) :::It needed to be done. I used this article as an example so many times talking about builds, I couldn't bear to see it languish like that. I see I forgot to re-add the glossary tag that went missing a few revs ago, but Skuld has done that now. I admit, though, I was tempted to put back in that "noob toucher" line from 81.99.38.20's text, because it's absolutely true and has happened to me. =) — HarshLanguage 05:20, 11 May 2007 (CDT) oh... i think that was me that wrote that... there was nothing there to start with so i thought id add that to the wiki website, please tell me what was wrong so i don't make the same mistake again. :Sure thing. I do appreciate that you stepped up and took a stab at writing it - that's the important thing, and I apologize if I offended you. Actually, I would have just cleaned up your text instead of rewriting, except that I wanted to following the structure and info from the now-removed toucher build. Anyway, the spelling and grammar had numerous problems. Yeah, it's the internet, but just like Wikipedia, GuildWiki has an (appropriately) high standard for those things. Then there was the lack of links in the text. Also, articles are written to be succinct and have a neutral point-of-view (avoid "I" and opinions). You should read over Project:Style_and_formatting, that'll help you get a sense for what the quality goal is. (Also, you can sign your comments with ~~~~.) — HarshLanguage 14:13, 11 May 2007 (CDT) Toucher team lf top ranked GvG? http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4Cg0MLmiaNY&mode=related&search= looks legit. M s4 23:01, 31 July 2007 (CDT) :That's pretty awesome... 'tis an old video, though. Pre-Nightfall even. Might even be pre- touch ranger nerfs... wonder if that would still work today. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 23:38, 31 July 2007 (CDT) Viable for PvE? I made a PvE ranger a while back (I never do PvP) and I've been looking for non-bow builds to use in the campaign. I've already ruled out bunny thumper, but is this a viable build for most parts of PvE? Silver40596 16:38, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :It's good for boss farming, is rather sturdy and has armor ignoring dmg. But as a ranger you can do so much better ith Glass Arrows... --- -- (s)talkpage 16:39, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::Yes, I was considering running a Glass Arrows/Needling Shot/Zojun's Shot/Point Blank Shot build. But I wanted to know if Rangers can survive as touchers in the later parts of the game, like the Echovald or the Desolation. Silver40596 :::Echovald and Desolation is not hard to survive ;) As a touchy, you'll probably survive --- -- (s)talkpage 16:44, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::Well, it's just that at that point I start running into moderately large groups. I know for sure, however, that DoA is completely out of the question...it's exclusively for terra-tanks, nukers, and monks... :( Silver40596 :::::DoA can well be done with a ''real balanced group, it's just that it's easy with an obs tank. Even halfcompetent people can make it through, if the tank does it's job well. And when other people let him. But we're going off topic here. --- -- (s)talkpage 16:58, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::I've been running a toucher build in every area of the game, even UW and the sorts. They aren't the best build for all areas, but they are good in masses everywhere and very very '''very good in certain special situations like beating Maw the Mountainheart, The Great Destroyer and Abaddon. I usually run 5 touchers + MM + heal + prot when I play and it works well almost anywhere without any need for modification. -- (gem / talk) 17:30, 19 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::Knowing you, you're using Toucher Heros in those teams, I assume? Any particularly special care or skills you give the Heros? I've always had trouble giving Heros builds like this, that take so much energy; they tend to waste it faster then they need to. But obviously it's working for you... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 18:04, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::Thank you for your insight. One last question: are there any changes that you would recommend for the PvP build to make it more PvE friendly? Silver40596 :::::::::What I use now is Vamp Touch, Vamp Bite, OoB, "You Move Like a Dwarf!", Whirling Defense, Troll Unguent, Dodge/Zojun's Haste, Sunspear Rebirth Signet. YMLaD is used for both snaring kiting targets and interrupting monk bosses and other irritating enemies, the rest are pretty self explanatory. Heroes run the same build, but replace YMLaD with Blood Ritual (they can't use PvE only skills and they are great with BR), Sunspear Sig with Res Sig, and Dodge/Haste with Lighting Reflexes (they refuse to use the run boosts by themselves). Be sure to equip OoB on the first skill slot. And disabling BR on the heroes is often wise beacause they tend to leave combat to constantly energy boost your back line casters if they run out of energy, dropiing your party DPS by alot. In our usual 5 toucher team we keep one BR un-disabled and use the rest of them manually, usually on our selves. The toucher heroes are marvelous with their energy and always use OoB in the exactly perfect moment, so other than BR we don't need to control them at all. -- (gem / talk) 23:32, 19 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::Wonderful, I'll have to give it a go... --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 08:28, 20 December 2007 (UTC) :::::::::::And here is the link for the buildpage on PvXwiki. Couldn't link to it last time since the site wasn't working. -- (gem / talk) 21:24, 20 December 2007 (UTC) ::::::::::::Wow, you're on PvX? I'm going to go spam your userpage or something now. --image:GEO-logo.png[[user:Jioruji_Derako| J'ïörüjï 'Ðērākō.>']][[user talk:Jioruji Derako|.cнаt^']] 00:28, 21 December 2007 (UTC)